Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Orca vs. Oshus Battle of senile old men what teach Link how to use a sword and whatnot... that is to say, if I remember PH correctly. Which I probably don't, since I tried forgeting it. Regardless, they both need intubation to take a leak, how many more similarities do ya need? Oh yeah, and OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! --AuronKaizer ''' 02:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I can see two sides to this... I'm on neither... AmazingLink 02:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I can see 42 sides to this... I'm on all of them... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : My honest opinion on this is literally, just wow. It's, like, a decent fight, but lacks, I don't know, substance... - McGillivray227 05:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : This seems like a 1 side battle to me. Also, your connections are sort of...hmm...I don't know, they do not seem good enough. Orca also doesn't teach sword technique the same way Oshus does. On the other hand it just seems like a boring (same old) fight. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'''Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 10:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Linebeck vs. Purlo I see that Tingle makes things too one-sided... Purlo (I hope), does not. Purlo is a greedy man who uses Link to get rupees, by tricking him to play the STAR game. Linebeck uses Link to get treasure by taking him with him on his ship for adventure. Purlo is very greedy, so is Linebeck. I hope this is better than the previous fight I did! AmazingLink 02:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : You almost implied that Purlo is Tingle. You must die! --AuronKaizer ' 02:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Wait... where? I said I changed Tingle to Purlo, because Purlo was more favored... AmazingLink 02:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think you really understand... Putting Linebeck in there makes the fight one-sided. Having Tingle as well just makes it ''more one-sided. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Now you're doing it too... Kwiddit! --AuronKaizer ' 02:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : It's worse than the Linebeck, and Tingle battle. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Still one-sided and I don't really like the fight. - McGillivray227 05:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : WAIT YOU MEAN ALL OF THAT IS TRUE!? EVEN THE PART ABOUT THE LIMA BEANS AND THE CAR CHASE!?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 10:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ocarina of Time vs. Spirit Flute Both are items Link recives from Zelda when she's in a rough situation. (Oot being chased by ganon. ST killed/ magically zapped out of her body by Cole) also both are originally owned by Zelda. Both are played manually by the player. Both are reqired to advance through the game. Both instruments have magical abilities that help Link. What do you think? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : While the connections seem decent at first, the simple of truth of the matter is that instruments have become a "varying recurring item", so to speak: that is to say, each one varies slightly in its backstory, but they all serve the same fundamental purpose - the difference between one instrument and the next is like the difference between the Hookshot and Clawshot or regular Boomerang and Gale Boomerang. Another thing to consider is that some people may be stupid and make it a game vs. game fight, in which it case it was most certainly be one-sided. Come to think of it, it'll probably be one-sided anyways due to the Ocarina of Time's classic status as opposed to the uncreative Spirit Flute. ...Wow, have I really written that much about a single fight? I think I need to stop right now. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : All that Mumbo-Jumbo (not a reference to anything) that Xykeb said. Like, I don't think there is anything left to say at all. - McGillivray227 05:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : But most instruments can't be played manually, exept wind waker, but that wasn't a flute owned by Zelda or givin to Link to solve a crisis in the way it was in ST and Oot. My point is to show the strong relation between the ocarina and spirit flute, and saying the spirit flute wasn't creative is opinion based(which, of course is why you opposed) Plus, I thought this would be a uniqe battle for Toc diffrent from the typical. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'''Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: : Please don't feel the need to explain your reasoning to me. I gathered all that from your suggestion description. Arguing (or whatever you wanna call it) with my reasons for opposing is not going to get either of us anywhere. I gave perfectly valid reasons for opposing. I never said that the other instruments in the series fit all your connections, just that for the most part the similarities between Ocarina of Time and Spirit Flute are obvious and predictable; and, well, as for the bits about controlling them manually and the part about Zelda, only the latter is really notable, which isn't enough to make up for where the fight is lacking, which I explained in my original vote. And in a way, yes, it's technically opinion-based, but at the same time it's sort of not. While one may harbor the opinion that the Spirit Flute was creative, that does not change the fact that it is far from original for the series and as such is not "creative" because it takes many elements from things already used. Wow, I'm going on and on about this aren't I. I'm in a rambling mood it seems. I think I'll leave it there. I've written too many ToC-related paragraphs already. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : well IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII like it.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 10:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Palace of Twilight vs. Pyramid of Power Both places are located in the "dark realm" of sorts of their respetive games. They both serve as one of the final areas of the game world, and both places upgrade your master sword (to the light sword and tempered sword respectevly.)--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia